


Surprise!

by Redawilo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Link turns up in the Twilight Realm unexpectedly. Although stuck as a wolf, he and Midna are of course delighted to see each other again. After figuring out how to turn him back to normal, they finally get a chance to do something with their feelings for each other.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD THIS TOOK ME WAY TOO LONG TO FINISH! I started writing this _months_ ago, and I kept promising that I'd finish it eventually. So I figured, hey, what better way to start the new year than with some fluffy straight porn?!
> 
> Also Link isn't mute in this but he says like four words sooo... =3 There's that, if him talking bothers you.

“Let me guess: you’re stuck like that, so asking how you even got here in the first place is pointless.”

The soft thump of the wolf’s tail upon the floor spoke volumes about how correct she had been. Midna breathed in a deep breath through her nose and exhaled a long, exasperated sigh. She rubbed her forehead, attempting to stave off the headache she could feel creeping up on her. When her guards had informed her that a strange beast had been spotted wandering the palace grounds, Midna hadn’t dared to even dream about what she would find when she hurried to see what the commotion was. And yet there Link sat, looking just the same as she remembered him from the last time he had taken on the form of a wolf. Midna wasn’t sure whether she was more elated to get to see him again, furious that he had somehow found a way into the Twilight Realm when it had been her intention to cut all ties with him and his world for the safety of both their worlds, or irritated because clearly however well he had planned his visit he had not actually accounted for the fact that he would become a wolf the moment he breathed in the Twilight air.

It was probably the latter.

“Your Majesty, is it really okay to let this animal inside the palace?” one of the royal advisers asked.

Midna turned a glare towards him from the corner of her eye. “Mind your tongue!” she snapped. “The beast that sits before you is no mere animal.” She motioned towards Link. “This wolf happens to be the Sacred Beast of Legend. The very same creature that allowed the destruction of the usurper Zant and saved our people!”

The Twili flinched and bowed deeply to the wolf. “My apologies! I had no way of knowing… I am truly, very sorry. Please, do forgive me!” he practically begged.

Link reeled back a little, thoroughly surprised by the sudden display of respect. It only took him a moment to recover, though, and he nodded to the man. Midna flashed her advisor a smirk.

“You are fortunate that the Beast is an understanding and compassionate one. Those fangs could tear your throat apart in an instant. I know; I’ve seen it before many, many times.”

The Twili gave a whiney moan, the sound echoing through the hall. It was a sound Link had come to learn was one of many strange vocalizations Twili made. He still was not too good at telling them apart, however. He assumed that one had been of fear, judging by the way the advisor had shrunk back at Midna’s words. Link rose to his feet and took a step towards the man. Gingerly he licked the man’s hand. As a human, Link was able to express himself very well. As a wolf, Link could only guess what would come off as a friendly gesture, a sign that he was not to be feared. Especially when his interactions as a wolf had been limited to other animals, who did not fear him, Midna, and Zelda. The advisor emitted another moan and hesitantly laid his hand on Link’s head. Link closed his eyes and let the nervous Twili pat him a little. The smallest of smiles broke out on the man’s face and he withdrew his hand.

“So it seems. A very compassionate creature.” He stated, looking back up at his queen. “In that case, I assume leaving you alone with him will not put you at risk.”

“Not at all. If anything, the Beast likes me very much, and I am better protected with him by my side than anyone else.” Midna replied, reaching out and scratching Link behind the ears. Link closed his eyes, turning his head into her touch. “See?” The advisor nodded. “You may return to your duties. I have some things to discuss with Link.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “Would Link be that creature’s name?”

“It would.”

He smiled and gave Midna a deep bow. “Then I shall leave you and Link in each other’s care, and I shall inform the rest of the palace that the Beast of Legend, Link, has come to visit you.”

Just as he had said, the Twili left the two of them in a whirl of cloaks and long strides as befitting a man of his caliber. Link watched him go before looked back up at Midna with wide, shining eyes. Midna narrowed her eyes at him and put a hand on her hip. The simple gesture had Link feeling about two inches tall and saddened that the person he had been looking forward to seeing again was clearly upset him with. After giving Link a few seconds to feel bad for what he had done, Midna finally let a smile cross her features and she knelt down beside him.

“It is good to see you again.” She spoke softly, voice dripping with affection. The hand she still had on Link’s head gave him another light scratch and he looked back up at her, blue eyes shining again and tail thumping happily. “I suppose I will have to find a way to turn you back to your normal self. So until then, behave as my good, loyal puppy. Alright?”

Link barked and jumped on her, forelegs on her shoulders so that he could lick her face. Midna giggled and wrapped her arms around his furry frame. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and made to stand up again. Reluctantly, Link allowed her to. She motioned for him to follow, something Link would have done regardless, and made her way out of the main hall and towards the library. If there was some way of returning Link to his normal self without the Master Sword, it would be buried in the ancient tomes of her people.

*****

The Twili queen let out a groan. It was another of the other-worldly, echoing sounds only one of her race could make, yet Link had become very familiar with its specific pitch. Midna was frustrated. Link raised his head from where he lay on the floor beside her. She leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temple as she closed yet another book that was so old and in such a state of disrepair that it appeared to only be held together by the good graces of hopeful wishes and prayers. Link whined, hoping she would understand the question he wanted to ask.

“I am alright.” She replied. “Frustration is to be expected.” She peered down at him, offering him a gentle, if apologetic look. “I have been searching for three days and am no closer to finding your cure. I’m sorry, it must be terribly boring for you to lie there day after day.”

Link rose to his feet, stretched, and sat down. He shook his head a little, the motion awkward for his current body.

“Do not try and convince me that you are fine.” Midna scolded him lightly. “Even if you are fine sitting around and doing nothing when the world is not at stake, I can tell that you have been trapped in your own head for too long.” She scooted her chair back and got to her own feet. “Come, I think I know something for you to do. At least for a few hours until it is dinner time.”

Curious, Link followed her out of the library. Midna led him outside and through the palace grounds until they came to an area of the grounds that the guards used for practice and training. There were not many out, but the few that were quickly noticed their presence and saluted, giving Midna their undivided attention.

“The Beast, Link, is bored. I was hoping you men could entertain him for a while.” Midna stated without prompting. Link stared up at her, surprised by her idea. “It is not every day that you get the opportunity to fight an animal, let alone one who is as skilled as Link. I think it would be good for you to learn what it is like to face a _real_ opponent. And fear not, he is durable. Whatever you can dish out, he can take. This I know for certain.” She glanced down at the wolf and smirked. “Try to go easy on them, Link.” She told him teasingly.

The guards all looked excited at the prospect of getting to see the Sacred Beast in action. Link had to admit that getting a chance to stretch his legs and use his skills as a warrior would be pleasant, even if it was limited to what he was capable of as a wolf. Sticking around only long enough to ensure that the other Twili and Link greeted each other properly, Midna returned to the library to continue her research.

Some hours later she heard a scratching at the large stone door of the room she had been occupying for most of the day. Midna blinked, coming back to reality and realizing that she was not sure just how much time had passed. Unlike in Hyrule and the other lands besides it, the Twilight realm’s passage of time could not be told by how light or dark it was outside. As such, the first question the queen had upon opening the door for Link was if it was now getting close to dinner.

Link let out a happy bark, turning around in a circle and wagging his tail. Midna giggled, both at how excited Link was to get something to eat as well as how much happier he appeared to be after having been given something to do besides lie on a cold floor and wait quietly. She leaned down and ruffled the soft fur on his neck.

“Then let us return to the palace proper and get ourselves some food.”

Again the wolf barked, this time followed by him hurrying down the stairs with the Twili queen in tow. It had only been a few days, but Link had already memorized the path between the library and the little study where Midna would take her meals so that she could work on whatever other business needed to be done. He couldn’t open the heavy doors in his form, so he sat and waited at each one for Midna to come, and would then dash on ahead again as soon as he could. His energetic behavior had the woman giggling again.

Twili food was unusual. It consisted of many, many ingredients Link had never seen before in his world. The meats, fruits, vegetables, starches and grains, and all things made with them were strange in appearance and dark in color. Still, they tasted wonderful! From the moment Link had been served his first meal (after Midna assured the chefs that he could eat everything she could and that he required no special diet) he had been in love with it. He wasn’t quite certain if that was because the food was literally fit for a queen or if all Twili food tasted that good. He liked to imagine that it was the latter.

Had this been the first time he had eaten in front of Midna, Link might have felt a bit self-conscious. Snapping bits of food up in his jaws and crunching down on what needed a bit of chewing did not feel too pleasant. He could only imagine it looked similarly, from what he had seen of dogs eating back in his world. But Midna had spent close to a year in his company, both as a Hylian and as a wolf. She had seen him tear into chunks of meat that had been cooked by campfires many times. Besides, at least as a wolf he had an excuse for his lack of table manners. If Link was honest he had no idea if he would be able to not make a fool of himself trying to eat properly as a Hylian.

After dinner things returned to how they were before Link had been shown to the training yard. The only difference was that they remained in the study and that Midna had to attend to business other than looking for Link’s cure. Link hopped up onto the sofa and laid down. It was a lot more comfortable than the floor, and he had to be careful not to fall asleep on it. He failed that evening, falling asleep an hour before Midna was ready to retire for the night.

Link was woken by Midna gently petting him. He breathed a sigh of content and thumped his tail again. Midna whispered something to him, but he was too tired to bother deciphering it. He assumed she was trying to tell him it was time to get up. The thought of curling up on an actual bed was almost enough to get Link to stand up. Almost. He turned his head into her hand sleepily. She giggled and knelt down.

Next thing Link knew, Midna’s arms wound around him and the woman hoisted him up into her arms. Link’s eyes flew open in surprise. The Twili shifted him a little so that she could hold him more comfortably and she began to carry him out of the room. She must have noticed his startled expression because she grinned at him mischievously.

“Do not think you are the only one of us who has the strength to carry the other all across a kingdom and back.” She stated. “But don’t expect me to do this often.”

Link wanted to laugh with her. Unable to, he let out a small huff and nuzzled her instead. She hummed happily, seemingly getting the message. She brought both of them to her private chambers and dumped Link almost unceremoniously onto her bed. He hopped up to his feet and clambered further up the bed in order to flop down right in the middle of it.

“Be a good boy and wait for me while I get a bath.” Midna told him, heading towards the bathroom in question. “I don’t expect you to be awake, but don’t go messing up my bedding.” She teased.

Link rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. He heard her giggle and the door to her bathroom closed behind her. He was fully expecting himself to fall asleep while waiting, and he might have, but he opened his eyes again when he heard the door open half an hour later. He raised his head to look at her. The first time he had seen Midna all dressed-down and ready for bed in her true form had him feeling like his heart was ready to burst, and had he been human he most definitely would have swooned. At night she would let her hair down completely and forgo the cloak she wore the rest of the day. The skirt that was usually draped around her hips was traded for a pair of loose-fitting pants. He might not have been as stunned to see her this way a third time, but Link was certainly still love-struck at the sight. And it showed in how intently he stared at her as she sat down on the bed beside him.

“You know, Link, I think it’s unfair how you get to see me like this, but all I get is you still covered in fur.” Midna teased. Link looked away from her out of embarrassment, causing her to giggle again. “Hopefully sooner rather than later you’ll be back to normal. And then you can join me in getting more comfortable before bed.”

If Link had been wondering if a wolf could blush before, he certainly knew the answer now. They could not, but that certainly did not stop him from feeling like he was! A moment passed and Midna had to laugh again, ruffling the soft fur of his head and neck once more.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep. We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow!” she announced.

Without further ado, she pulled back the blankets and crawled beneath them. Link wriggled about to let her do just that, unwilling to get up just to lay down again. Midna pulled the blankets over the both of them and wrapped an arm loosely around his middle. Link rolled onto his side, back to her chest, and the two of them drifted off to sleep that way.

*****

The next day was indeed a long one for them. After their breakfast, the two parted ways in order to pass their time. Link sought out the training yard, looking forward to putting a bunch of trained soldiers in their places again. Midna of course returned to the library. She had a few more tomes that she had set aside on the first day to look through. If the answers she desired couldn’t be gleaned from them, then she would have to go back to the drawing board on finding a fix for Link’s current situation.

Luck was on their side.

The day was almost over when Midna picked up the second-to-last book that she had to look through. Nearly halfway through, something finally jumped out at her. The book had no words, but was filled to the brim with illustrations of ancient tales. A certain crude two-page spread depicted a four-legged creature surrounded by six shimmering lights. Her hands began to shake as she stared at the drawing. Could it…could it really be so simple? If so, why hadn’t she thought of it before?! She flipped through a few more pages, growing more and more elated by what she saw. A regal figure stood before the creature, the lights grew brighter, and the creature then stood upon two legs. It absolutely _had_ to be what she had been looking for!

She shoved a bookmark into the spot and snapped the book shut. The queen nearly ran from the library, eager to share what she had found and to give it a try. She found Link sparring with a group of trainees. Or more like, she found him disarming one of them by biting the shaft of his spear and yanking it from his hands. The Twili man shrieked in fear as Wolf flung the weapon aside and turned on him with a deep growl.

“Link!” Midna called out.

Immediately, he stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. The excitement was apparent on her face, and so he curiously trotted over to see what she was after. Midna knelt down and opened the book for him to see. He didn’t need her explanation to understand, but she gave it anyway.

“The Sols! They’re a source of power and light in this realm! One alone is not so powerful, but six? Link, this might just be your way of returning to normal!”

Link barked and ran in a circle around himself, now just as excited as the queen was. She stood again and announced that now all they had to do was put their plan into action. Another bark, and the pair hurried from the training yard, leaving bewildered Twili soldiers in their wake.

Finding six unused Sols took what felt like a year. In actuality, most of the palace staff was sent to frantically dig up any that they could. An hour later, and the last one that was needed was carefully placed with the others in the main hall. Midna checked her book again, ensuring that they were not missing anything. Beside her, Link squirmed impatiently.

“Alright, I think this is everything. All that is left for me to use a bit of Twili magic.” She proclaimed. Midna handed the book over to her advisor and drew a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. “Here goes nothing…”

Midna stood opposite of Link, with the six Sols between them. She raised her hands, which began to crackle with pink Twilight energy. The Sols glowed even brighter, heeding the command of the Twili queen. With a loud grunt of effort from her, the six lights became blinding for all of a brief second. And then they darkened, turning almost black after having spent their light completely.

And standing opposite of Midna was now a young Hylian man whose appearance was almost exactly as the queen had remembered him. Her advisor as well as others who had been allowed to gather out of curiosity all let out airy gasps at the Sacred Beast’s transformation. Link himself had to blink and take a glance down at himself. He looked back up at Midna, and there was a beat of silence…of stillness.

And then both of them began to laugh joyously and ran to hug each other. Link had to get up onto his toes in order to throw his arms around her properly, but he and Midna squeezed each other tightly regardless.

“This…this human is…?” Midna’s advisor whispered, afraid to ruin their moment but also incredibly baffled at his queen’s behavior towards the stranger.

The two released their tight hold upon each other, but Midna’s hand found Link’s and they entwined their fingers together.

“This human and the Sacred Beast are one and the same.” She said simply. “Link the Hylian and Link the Beast are both the Hero of Twilight.”

“But, Your Majesty!” the man shrieked, utterly appalled. “You’ve been spending your nights-”

“-with the one I have decided shall be my consort.” Midna finished for him, the little smile painting her face daring the man to question her authority on this.

He didn’t. Instead he fell silent, still awestruck by what had just happened. Beside Midna, Link had flushed quite darkly and he hoped and prayed that Twili didn’t understand what that meant. He felt Midna give his hand a little squeeze before she let it go. The queen turned around to address the others who had witnessed Link’s transformation, and he faced them with her.

“The Sacred Beast is in fact a Hylian man from the world of light!” She announced. “And I expect you all to treat Link with the same respect that you have been showing him these last few days!”

There was a small murmuring from the crowd, followed by a few cheers. Others joined in, and after the whole lot of them were shouting their support for and approval of Link’s position. He felt a little overwhelmed, and Midna wrapped her arm around his shoulders. After which she instructed everyone to return to their work and the crowd slowly dispersed, a select few picking up the spent Sols in order to dispose of them.

“Those Sols are a very rare and precious resource.” Midna said softly. She flashed Link a little grin. “I do hope you are prepared to make the expense worthwhile.”

Link…couldn’t find anything to say to that. So instead he only smiled at her and nodded softly.

Over their dinner, Midna finally began to drill him for details on how he managed to get into the Twilight Realm again in the first place. Link had fully been expecting it to happen eventually, but he had to admit that he had hoped it wouldn’t be so soon. He told her everything that he could; from how he had left Hyrule, explored the lands beyond it, and always kept an eye or an ear out for information on anything Twilight related. Eventually he had caught wind of an ancient object that supposedly had an other-worldly darkness to it. He spent a good several months learning everything he could about it and then went and found it deep within a temple in those foreign lands. When at last he located it, all it took was single touch and the portal to the Twilight had opened for him.

Midna found this to be odd, since no object like the one he described had been found when he had arrived, and Link didn’t remember there being one either. She muttered that she would have to get more information out of him again the following day so that she could try and figure out what it was.

Unfortunately, business called for them to spend another few hours apart after they had eaten. Midna had fallen behind in her duties and needed to play catch up quite badly. So instead of talking more, Link decided to go and show her soldiers how a sword was _supposed_ to be handled.

*****

The end of the day came, and at long last the two were able to retire to Midna’s chambers for the first time together as their normal selves. While Link had understandably felt a little nervous for what might lay in store, he was instead surprised when Midna practically commanded him to go and take a bath. It only took him a moment to realize that he must smell quite bad from having not bathed in several days despite working up quite the sweat.

Midna’s bathroom was split into two distinct parts. The first was for dressing and undressing, and the second for actually bathing. When Link had cleaned himself up and stepped back into the first part, he found a pair of pants had been set out for him. They were of course Twili in make and design, but they were soft and fit him nicely. The moment he stepped back into the bedroom, Midna’s head snapped up.

Link had never really felt self-conscious about his body, but watching Midna’s gaze rake over his bare chest was a little embarrassing. She flashed him an approving grin and got her feet.

“That’s more like it.” She cooed and placed a hand against his cheek. “Fair is fair, after all.” She leaned in just a fraction closer and Link felt his breath catch in his throat and he quickly shut his eyes. He felt her thumb stroke his face and heard her giggle. “Now, my turn to wash up!” she announced happily.

All at once her hand left his face and she stepped passed him. Link was left to wonder if she was deliberately trying to tease him, or if he was reading too much into it. On one hand, this _was_ Midna he was talking about, and teasing him seemed to be one of her favorite pastimes. On the other, they had spent so much time apart…and on top of that, they hadn’t exactly had anything in specific between them before she had left him behind. But then again, she _had_ stated that she had chosen him to be her consort…although that too could have just be her teasing.

With his mind racing and constantly reminding himself not to get his hopes up too high, Link flopped face-first down onto the bed. In his normal form, he was able to spread his limbs and take up most of it, and a small part of him had to laugh at the thought of annoying Midna by not moving when she came back out. But just like when he had plopped himself squarely in the middle of the bed as a wolf to accomplish the same thing, he practically jumped up when he heard the bathroom door open again.

And his jaw dropped.

Before he even had a chance to think about turning away, the image of what he saw had already burned itself into his mind forever. Pale, blueish skin…and a lot more of it than he had ever seen before. The blackness that normally enveloped her was no longer there, revealing that Midna was in fact a single color across every inch of her body. In addition to this newly-learned fact, Link found himself turning red at the sight of her chest, completely bare and Midna uncaring to cover herself as he continued to stare.

“Like I said, fair is fair…” she finally spoke up. She approached the bed and crawled onto it, leaning over and into Link’s personal space before he was able to register what was happening. “You know, I must admit that when I first learned Hylians blush I thought it was silly. But seeing you do it…” she hummed thoughtfully. “I think I’ve changed my mind.”

Her hand found Link’s cheek again, and she had to giggle both at how warm he felt and at the way he sucked in a small breath.

“Link… I said earlier that I wanted you as my consort, but I never did ask your opinion. What do you think? Will you have the honor of being with this queen? Or would you prefer simply remaining as my close ally?”

“I… I…” Link found himself desperately trying to collect his words. He cleared his throat and met her eyes with a shy, but smitten little smile. “I love you.”

Midna laughed. “Not exactly an answer to what I asked, but… I love you too.”

Words still failing him a little, Link instead wrapped his arms around her and brought their lips together at last. He heard her giggle again, and she leaned into him more, eventually sinking her entire weight against him. Their kisses were light, inexperienced and just a bit nervous, but each one pressed a little bit differently as they continued to experiment with what felt good.

After a few minutes, Link felt a tongue drag across his lips and he shyly parted them for her. Midna’s tongue invaded his mouth a lot more boldly than he had been expecting it to. With a gasp he tried to follow her lead. Despite it being the blind leading the blind, they picked up on the basics fairly quickly. Tongues gliding passed one another, tasting lips and teeth and gums and roofs of each other’s mouths, all came with a soundtrack of soft wet slick noises and the occasional tiny breathy sound from either one of them.

Eventually they pulled back, both panting a little. Midna peppered his lips with little kisses, and Link had to smile at that. He brushed her hair away from her back and ran his hand gently up and down her spine. A little shiver followed his touch, raising goosebumps in its wake. It was a small thing, but the knowledge that human and Twili anatomy were the same in this way, too, had him laughing.

Midna turned a curious eyebrow up at him, but she didn’t voice her question. Link wasn’t sure he’d be able to explain himself, so he didn’t bother to let her in on his thought regardless. Instead he simply rolled them both over until their positions were switched. Trying not to think about how easily Midna’s legs parted for him to settle between, he leaned down in order to kiss her again. But he didn’t stop there. Her lips, her cheeks, her nose, and eyelids, and forehead were all happily showered with kisses that had her giggling again.

“You dog!” she laughed, remembering the way he had licked her face when they were first reunited.

Her teasing gave Link an idea, and feeling a little bold, he decided to try it. He dragged the tip of his tongue over the shell of her ear, causing her to shudder delightfully, and then nipped at her earlobe. She squirmed a little, but hummed happily. Even more encouraged by her reaction, he began to kiss and bite his way down her neck.

One of her hands splayed out across his chest and slowly dragged down it, appreciated the toned muscles beneath his skin. When Link’s mouth latched onto Midna’s collarbone, one of his own hands dragged up her side in order to gently cup one of her breasts. She let out a quiet gasp, and for a moment he let himself squeeze and grope her gently, delighting in the softness in his hand in an almost childish manner. Midna’s hands wormed their way around to his back, pulling him in even closer. Her fingers slid into his hair and coaxed him into abandoning the spot he had been sucking on in order to kiss her properly again.

Somewhere along the line his fingers began to pinch and roll Midna’s nipple, which pulled another gasp from her. Not to be outdone, she wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him in by the hips. As she had expected, she felt his erection press against the joint of her hip and thigh, and Link choked back a little noise himself. Her fingertips slid beneath the waistband of his pants, and the thumb of the hand that had been on the bed at her side did the same to hers.

At almost the same time, Midna lifted her hips off of the bed and tugged Link’s pants down. Link again followed her lead and slid hers down for her. They kicked their last articles of clothing off, the action a little less than coordinated, but wonderful in its own way nonetheless. Laid bare before each other, the two took a moment to lean back and admire the entire expanse of the other’s body.

Midna herself looked almost exactly as any drawing Link had ever seen of a human woman. Her blue-tinged skin and the faintly glowing green patterns across her body were of course different, but by no means a turn-off. The Twili’s eyes, however, lingered a bit too long on Link’s cock and he had to fidget a little self-consciously. She caught on a moment later and offered him a loving smile.

“Sorry, it is a little different than what I am told a Twili’s is like. But it is yours, and it is not at all unpleasant.” She explained with another laugh.

Link smiled back at her, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. He didn’t get to bask in that feeling for long, however, as Midna hooked both of her legs around him and rolled them both over again, back to their starting position. She leaned over him with an impish little smirk.

“Now Link…” she murmured, lips almost brushing against his. “Remember that I am both a queen and stronger than I look. Are you willing to let me show you what I’ve got?”

Swallowing a thick lump that had formed in his throat, Link nodded. Delighted by his answer, Midna pressed another kiss to his lips, this one resounding with a wet _smack_. She sat up again, and Link didn’t have a chance to miss her warmth against him. Her fingertips traced deep V of his lower abdomen and came to brush against his cock. He sucked in a breath as she loosely wrapped a hand around it, simply getting a feel for its size and how it felt in her hand.

“I could be mistaken but…” she caught his gaze again, “It standing like this is a good thing, yes? Are you ready?”

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Carefully, Midna raised herself up on her knees. She laid her free hand across Link’s stomach in order to keep herself steady, and he in turn held her by the hips. Slowly, she lowered herself down, using her hand on his dick to guide them both. Once she found the right angle, he slid into her easily. They both gasped at the feeling, although surprisingly Link was louder, and she took him all the way down to the hilt.

She waited a few seconds, adjusting to the odd feeling of being penetrated. She decided it wasn’t uncomfortable, and certainly not painful, just…odd. Link on the other hand looked about like he had momentarily ceased all cognizant thought, head thrown back and breathing heavily. Midna had to have a little laugh at his expense and she leaned in to quickly steal another kiss from him. He responded, but barely.

“You okay there?” she asked, receiving another nod. “Ready for me to move?”

“Y-yeah…” Link breathed.

Her first movements were a bit clumsy. Attempting to raise herself off of him proved harder to do than she had thought, and it made her realize that her legs were shaking. After a few attempts, she gave up and tried doing things another way. A roll of her hips proved to be more effective both at keeping the two of them together and at not making her feel like she was going to topple over. A few experimental thrusts that way had Link panting a little harder, and so she decided to keep going just like that.

Once the initial shock of being inside of her wore off, Link began to move too. He gripped her hips tighter and thrust up into her, matching her movements. The addition had Midna really feeling him, and her panting and moaning joined his in echoing throughout the room. Despite their breathlessness and rhythmic movements, she was still able to lean down and press open-mouthed kisses to his lips, and Link did his best to return every one.

One of his hands fell to her backside, and he gave her ass a quick squeeze. Again, Midna had to laugh at his actions. After a moment, she brought one of her own hands between her legs, finger sliding between the folds. A shudder wracked her frame, and she missed a few beats of their combined thrusts. Link quirked an eyebrow, curious to see her reactions at such a seemingly simple thing. It took her a moment, but Midna quickly got back on track, joining him again in the snapping and rolling of their hips, this time in addition to rubbing a finger against herself.

Curiosity got the better of Link when he noticed just how much more Midna seemed to be enjoying everything since touching herself. He brought his own hand over to hers, and she moved it out of the way for him. His thumb pressed in against her, and she gasped sharply, head rolling back and eyes shutting tightly. Whatever the small bump that he felt beneath his calloused finger was, it apparently made her feel _amazing_ , and so he turned his hand such that he could keep rubbing her the way she had been to herself.

Despite the added stimulation, it was Link who came first. He grunted softly, stopping entirely as he felt Midna still moving on top of him, around him. He felt his hand be batted away from her crotch again and watched hazily as she rubbed herself frantically. All at once she choked back a moan and her moments slowed to a crawl. He realized a moment too late that she too had just climaxed.

Midna half-whined, half-moaned in the way Twili usually would and slumped down on top of him. Link gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist and back, still coming down himself. They lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow and each other’s warmth. Finally Midna shifted off of him, his cock also finally sliding out of her, in order to lay beside him on the bed. Link rolled onto his side to look at her completely at ease and smiling softly in bliss. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair from her face, and she gave him a smile.

All at once her impish little smirk returned, and Link knew she was about to tease him about _something_.

“You thought all of that was skin, didn’t you? My black suit?”

Feeling a little more embarrassed than he probably should, Link gave her another nod.

Midna’s grin grew wider. “I _knew_ it!” she cheered happily. Perhaps a little more energetically than she should, she turned to face him and threw her arms around his neck, effectively pulling his head into her chest. She carded her fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss to his head. “I had a funny feeling Hylians thought that way. Well, at least you know better now~”

It was Link’s turn to chuckle. He tilted his head up, and she met him halfway for another kiss. They laid together for another few minutes, simply enjoying the casual feeling of skin against skin. Eventually Midna released a yawn, and they decided it was time to actually go to sleep. They found and pulled on their pants again and climbed beneath the blankets together. Just as they had when he was a wolf, Link allowed himself to be held in Midna’s arms, bare back pressed gently against her bare breasts. There was a certain thrill to the feeling, but sleep won over proposing another round.

Besides, now that they were together again, there were sure to be plenty more opportunities to have sex in their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Link may not be fit to rule beside Midna, but he's certainly fit to be between her legs. B)
> 
> *COUGH*
> 
> Anywho, I can now claim that I have spent far too much time contemplating both male and female Twili anatomy. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ The things I do for porn...


End file.
